


Unrequited Love Story

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Series: Roulette Island One-shots [1]
Category: Roulette Island
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Bee/Leo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: Why did I even bother to interact with her? All she did was get on my nerves and insult me. If anything I should avoid her like the plague. How did I even get this useless crush. No, I know exactly when this cursed crush came to be.
Relationships: Bee/Leo|BeeLeo, Bee/Ophelia|BeeLia
Series: Roulette Island One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Unrequited Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Murder, One-Sided Attraction

It was back in the storage room when Ophelia had shown us the trapdoor. I should've known then that I never had a chance. It was so stupidly obvious Bee liked Ophelia. Bee was so odd it felt normal to just watch to see what she would or say. Not to mention the way Bee openly embraced the fact she was odd. But the way Bee and Ophelia interacted seemed so normal. They just casually spoke and it never seemed awkward. They spoke like they were childhood friends.

But maybe it was in the dining hall when I actually acknowledged the growing feelings in my heart. I knew what Bee said while Ophelia slept. I knew she wanted to kill Chi and never told Sam even though I knew about Sam’s growing feelings for Chi. I saw the way she looked at me when I covered Ophelia with my cape. And I should've gotten rid of those feelings right then and there. Maybe it was because I wanted to be treated the same way she treated Ophelia. To be called princess and listen to her go on about things she liked. 

But I knew it wasn't going to happen. No, I knew that she would never see me the same way she sees Ophelia when she oh so confidently accused me of being the mastermind. I had brought it up and told her I didn’t know but she was confident I was lying to her. In her words ‘a bold face lie’. I had gotten defensive and I was hurt and slightly intimidated by the bat she held , a gift from Ophelia that to this she continues to carry with her to this day, and if it weren’t for Dolly holding Ophelia she might have actually hit me. _I wanted her to defend me like that._

We had gone to her lab and Bee didn’t even seem phased by it. They were already very close if the cups Bee picked up said anything. How often do you have to hangout together so that you know the layout of the room that well? Not to mention how worried she was about Ophelia when Dolly dropped her on a couch. A COUCH! REALLY?! THAT COUCH WAS SO SOFT THAT IT WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN HURT HER! But Bee was so quick to stay with her and make sure she was ok. _I wanted Bee to care that much about me._

It was so sweet of her to stay with Ophelia. And I was jealous I wanted what they had. I wanted to be Ophelia. It wasn’t fair. And it seemed like they just got closer in the span of mere hours. GOD WHY COULDN’T THAT BE ME?! I left them alone for just a little bit and they’re gone. I find them in the kitchen baking. Bee acts like they’ve been dating ages using cute little nicknames like ‘baby’ and ‘princess’. She got so close to Ophelia that night. But the worst part was the flirting. It was all so cheesy, I tried to make banter and it worked well enough but Bee had gone back to Ophelia almost immediately afterwards. _I wanted to receive those compliments._

But what made me wanna be Ophelia the most was during today's trial. She was hiding something and I knew what it was. Bee didn’t want to tell anyone where she was last night and I know exactly why and it hurt. She had spent the night in Ophelia’s dorm. I had seen them enter and Bee arrived with Ophelia and it wasn’t hard to figure what happened. _I wanted to be Ophelia so bad._

So maybe that's why I did it. I stared at Ophelia’s dead body bleeding on the dining room floor. I was impressed with how much of a fight she put up. I held my aching ribs ignoring the sting from the cuts on my arms and stomach. But I knew _I_ wouldn't be executed, Dolly would be. Dolly was the one who killed Ophelia after all and I would be the one to comfort Bee.

And after the next trial Bee would run up to me crying, saying something along the lines of _‘Leo! Hold me please!’_ and I would do as she asked because I'm just so whipped for her. And that's all I want. That's not so bad right? 

_Right?_ It wasn’t so bad. I had done a reading and it said I would love someone. It said I would be happy. It said everything would go according to plan. So why did Bee walk in right as I left. She saw the body bleeding out and touched Ophelia’s face softly with a somber look on her face. Bee looked at me like she was angry. I have no clue why though. _It's not like I killed Ophelia,_ Dolly did. Bee had to know this right? And even if she didn’t I could just explain it to her and she would understand. Bee was odd, not an idiot. So I explained it and she called me sick in the head. 

Me? _Sick?_ I wasn’t the sick one if anything I’m the only sane one. I was just trying to tell the truth but she wouldn’t listen. _How completely rude._ I had to do this. _Doesn’t she realize this._ If I had let Ophelia live Bee wouldn’t be with her soulmate. It was very clearly written in the stars but Bee can’t read the stars so she wouldn’t know. 

It was for her sake. _To protect her._ I just did what was necessary and I'm sure Sam would agree. Sam understands what it's like to be helplessly in love and understands what it means to do anything for them. So I wrapped my arms around Bee's neck tightly, even as she tried to remove me I just held her tighter. I had to do this because she wouldn’t listen to me otherwise. _I just had to._ Eventually she stopped moving completely and I let go of her and she fell to the ground. I laid my cape over her and left to find a pillow for her. She would forgive me when she woke up. _She had to._ I wasn’t at fault. _I was completely in the right._ Then Monokuma’s announcement went off.

I guess I’ll have to come back later then.


End file.
